


What a familiar face

by TheOrangeAurora



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, M/M, just funny, mildly nsfw, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrangeAurora/pseuds/TheOrangeAurora
Summary: When Phil walked into the store, he didn't expect to meet someone who he knew only intimately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that I decided to write on a whim to de-stress myself and it was really amusing to write, so I hope you enjoy :')

When Phil entered the store that day, the only thought on his mind was the repeated list of groceries that he was trying his best to not forget one bit of. After all, he didn't want to end up missing something essential for the party. 

Of course, there were the usual things such as chips and soda, some cookies and such, but he had been strongly recommended to try and include more fruits and vegetables in his diet the last time he'd visited a doctor and he was really trying to make an effort. 

Additionally, he'd seen some easy finger food recipes just the other day and curiosity had gotten the best of him and he had decided to try and make those as well. Not that that had never turned out with him eating half the ingredients even before he was ready to prepare the actual food. Especially when he was preparing something sweet.

“Chocolate, potatoes, beef, prawns,” he muttered to himself a list of things a bit too loudly, and a woman he passed gave him an odd look but he only returned that with a vaguely distracted smile. 

He stopped by the cheese section, eyebrows knit together and face a little scrunched up. Though he hated the cheese, he had the unfortunate luck of having friends who would give their left hand for a block, so it was a must to have some cheese snacks. 

“So many choices it's ridiculous, isn't it?” A voice, faintly familiar, spoke up next to him and Phil instantly looked over to the owner of it. Chestnut hair framed the nice, a little tanned face and equally dark eyes were browsing the shelves of cheese before them. There was something very appealing about the man's pink lips too and Phil found himself swallowing subconsciously before he drew his eyes away, cheeks flushing the slightest bit.

The stranger was attractive. 

And for some reason Phil felt like he knew him from somewhere else.

“Yeah,” He finally returned the small talk, eying the line of blue cheeses and furrowing his brows once more “Who would even want to put mouldy cheese in their mouth?”

There was a light, pleasant chuckle that rumbled up from the other man's chest and Phil felt his own tense a little with the increased heartbeat. 

“Well, according to my observations, quite a lot of people would,” The stranger, his voice just as pleasant as his chuckle, retorted, leaning a bit forward to pick one block of blue cheese out of the shelf and turned to Phil. Phil blinked, looking at the stranger's face before looking down at the cheese, the triangular shape pointing at him almost offending. 

“One day you'll be old and mouldy like me,” Suddenly the pleasant voice was exchanged by a mocked voice that sounded like a strained old lady and before Phil could contain himself, a snort escaped his lips, followed by a full laughter that he tried to muffle by putting a hand over his mouth. 

The stranger grinned at him then, satisfied with the reaction and set the cheese back in it's rightful place before picking up another block, turning it over as he observed the little yellow piece of dairy “To think you'd be so easily amused,” There was a devilish glint in those dark brown eyes and Phil held his breath in anticipation at what the stranger would say next “You never struck as a guy with such a cheesy sense of humour.”

Pearl whites were in his line of vision again and Phil clasped his hand over his mouth again, trying not to make any more noise than what he'd already made. There were some judgemental glares sent their way already and he drew his eyes away from the handsome stranger to shoot some apologetic looks in the direction of other shoppers. 

“You'll get me politely escorted out of the store at this rate,” He said, his voice a little hushed, but still lined with the laughter and he felt how his lips were still tugging to smile.

To that the stranger rolled his eyes, but his smile never faded from his face and Phil was suddenly struck with a sense of deja vu when he spoke again “I thought it was libraries where you had to keep it down.”

Phil racked his brain, trying his best to remember where he'd seen this man before but kept drawing a blank and it made him more disappointed than all the times that he would come home after being out shopping only to realise that he'd forgotten the main thing that he'd gone out to get. 

He couldn't have gone to school or university with him; for some reason he was good with remembering people of both places rather well, and he was a good 200 miles away from either of those, so the chances of running into an old acquaintance were slim.

His shopping list completely forgotten and replaced by the wondering about the other man, Phil caught himself staring when the stranger had turned his back to him, looking through another shelf of cheese. (And honestly, why were there so many types of cheese when all of them still tasted mostly awful?) The stranger, Phil was thankful, didn't either seem to notice his stare or wasn't bothered by it. Instead, he moved in a way that would capture Phil's attention even more, the hands moving softly, his back rolling a little bit whenever he would reach out for something, his neck baring just a little bit more when he would cock his head a little to the side.

Finally though, it seemed that the stranger had made his decision between the two selections. He leaned forward to reshelf one when it hit the edge and tumbled onto the ground with a soft, barely audible bump against the floor. A swear fell from the man's lips and it was a brief moment of even more wondering of why the man seemed familiar to Phil, before the stranger leaned over to pick the cheese up and the jacket and shirt rode up a little as he did so. 

Phil's face went crimson when the realisation hit him. He knew why this guy was familiar and why had his movements seemed so captivating in a way that Phil couldn't instantly place. 

A picture of the same man's face, pressed up against a table, filled with desire, lips darker and parted releasing sometimes small, sometimes a lot more full moans flashed before Phil's eyes. The same fingers that were now wrapped around the dairy product would be sometimes curling into a bare back, the nails leaving small crescents into the skin. The back would curl and move to push him closer to another body--

His face was blazing hot and he quickly turned to look at the shelf to try and hide it. 

He had, just by chance, stumbled into a pornstar. 

And not just any pornstar. Somebody who Phil had always found a pleasure in viewing when left all alone. 

Somehow he hadn't realised that until it had been too late, and now he was making a fool of himself, hands full of different types of cheese that he'd grabbed off of the shelf on a whim, now stood there like a kid caught in trying to steal the last cookie. A man of 30 years, yet feeling like a complete teenager.

“Hey,” A hand was suddenly lightly touching his shoulder and he nearly dropped all of the cheese at the proximity, his cherry-toned face turning to meet the amused features of the other man. What terrified Phil even more was that it looked like the man knew, that he understood why Phil had suddenly stopped being so laid back. 

“I have to get going, but I'll see you around, stranger,” Dan, - his name had suddenly sprung to Phil's mind when faced with those dark eyes once again, - winked at him, fingers running over Phil's shoulder blade lightly as he passed. “Got to head back to work soon again” He could swear that he heard laughter in the man's voice.

Before Phil could say anything else, the man had gone and disappeared around the corner from the aisle.


End file.
